


Paused

by perfuma



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfuma/pseuds/perfuma
Summary: Still processing the news that her best friend had been murdered, Donna is questioned by Special Agent Dale Cooper, but when it is time to leave, her eyes stay transfixed on the screen displaying her deceased friend.





	Paused

“I know Laura was your best friend. You've been through a lot today, we’re finished here, for the time being.” The man in the suit said, Donna didn’t quite catch his name, Donna couldn't care less, her eyes glued to the monitor in front of her, displaying her former best friend, Laura Palmer. 

She held back a sob as she remembered the day the screen was showing her, she played back the sound of Laura’s laughs in her head, playing the sound again and again to herself as she stared at the paused image of the almost angelic looking girl on the screen.

She could feel her heart skip in her chest as she thought more about the day, how beautiful Laura looked, how it all made her feel, and she, more than ever, wish she had kissed Laura right then and there.

But of course, she did not kiss Laura that day, she never had the chance, and even if she did, would she? She would probably be too nervous to even consider it at that point. She studied Laura’s face on the screen, for the briefest of moments forgetting why she was there, getting lost in her beauty.

But then, it came back to her, reality set in, she was being questioned by the man in the suit because her best friend, the love of her life, was murdered, at this point the tears that were welling up in her eyes felt like they were threatening to spill over down her cheeks.

She gulped, finally ungluing herself from the chair she was sitting in and silently leaving the room, closing the door behind her and entering the ladies room.

She opened up a stall, sat down on the closed toilet seat and cried, she wept and wept, holding her head in her hands, she began to blame herself, maybe if she talked to Laura more about what she was doing to herself...

Maybe if she tried to talk Laura out of doing what she did at the roadhouse, maybe if...then suddenly, this train of thought was brought to an abrupt end. It was almost funny, in this moment of intense sadness, Donna, used to spilling all of her feelings to Laura, told herself “Maybe I should talk to Laura about this.” Of course, she almost immediately remembered the impossibility of this.

She almost immediately realized something else as well, she couldn't stop Laura, even if she had tried, even if she didn't try to tag along and instead actively protested against what her friend was doing, maybe that would drive her to only do it more. Yes, of course, that's what would happen, Donna's mind was racing at a million miles per hour, barely able to stay on one topic for more than a moment.

Maybe Laura wasn't really dead, maybe this is all a dream, maybe this is a prank, maybe...she had been in this stall for much too long at this point, she got up and exhaled loudly, shaking her head and leaving the ladies room, her heart broken.


End file.
